Bleeding Love
by La venus Negra
Summary: Y ese sería su mayor secreto porque no estaba dispuesto a delatarse, porque no era necesario decir “Te amo” para demostrar que lo hacías. Porque él era un bastardo que no se dejaba doblegar tan fácilmente por los sentimientos. Lemon SasuSaku


De nuevo yo aquí con mis pseudo-escritos. Ésta vez escribí esto porque estoy concursando en un concurso de ficts del grandioso FC SasuSaku de NU. Realmente soy consciente de que el escrito no es muy bueno, pero tenía que competir con algo, ¿Cierto?

Se lo dedico a alguien muy especial para mí de ese foro: Angelina. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo cuando más las necesitaba. Gracias a las cosas que me dijiste seguí adelante y no termine huyendo como la cobarde que a veces soy. Mil gracias.

**Declaimer: **Naruto y el resto de sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y de Perriot. Yo nomás los tomo prestados para hacer realidad mi fantasía.

* * *

**Bleeding Love**

* * *

Así como el filo de su tan conocida _katana_ rasgaba la superficie por la cuál se abría camino; igualmente el filo de su mirada hería sin piedad sus hermosas esmeraldas haciendo que de estas brotaran las más amargas lágrimas. Lágrimas que ella derramaba en silencio, lejos de todo, de todos… lejos de él.

De la misma manera en que la_ shuriken_ que _él_ usaba –Y en la cuál era tan diestro– para cortar el aire por el cuál pasaba (y a quién sea que pasara); así de cortante y mortal se volvía el aire que iba a sus pulmones cada vez que le tenía cerca. Pero por muy profundas que fuesen las heridas, ella sonreía dando a entender que no le dolían en absoluto.

De igual forma en que los _kunai _que _él_ arrojaba y se clavaban tan perfectamente en su objetivo; así de perfecta era la forma en que su indiferencia se clavaba en su débil corazón, haciéndole sangrar una y mil veces. Sin embargo, no importaba, siempre y cuando no se notara como su corazón moría lentamente.

Un estrepitoso ruido la saco de sus recuerdos. Miró a su alrededor y miró recelosa a su amiga cuando esta se ponía de cuclillas para ordenar el desastre que había quedado cuando al parecer había tirado _'accidentalmente'_ el recipiente que contenía las vendas esterilizadas.

'_¡SHANNARO! ¡Cerda ofrecida!'_

¡Ja! La rubia podía engañar a todo mundo excepto a ella. Sakura sabía muy bien que para la Cerda cualquier oportunidad de ponerse en cuclillas era válida siempre y cuando Sai se encontrara presente. Justo como ahora.

Aún con el entrecejo fruncido, fijo su vista en todos los papeles que la Godaime le había mandado revisar. Kuso, no terminaría nunca y menos con la rubia cabeza hueca que se suponía debía ayudarle. Sin poder evitarlo sintió una punzada de fastidio.

– Ino, Tsunade-sama te necesita en su despacho.

Su voz sonó tan cortante y fría que se sorprendió así misma. La rubia le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor antes de abandonar la habitación. Sin quererlo fijó su atención en el rostro del chico que mantenía una expresión de confusión mientras veía a Ino cruzar la puerta. De inmediato se percato de que la pelirrosa le miraba y casi como auto reflejo (Por lo menos eso le pareció a Sakura) le sonrió de esa manera en que era imposible saber sí era porque en verdad le nacía hacerlo o porque lo había leído en uno de sus libros.

– Sí tanto quieres estar con ella, pídela una cita en vez de hacerte el enfermo.

De nuevo ese tono frío e indiferente. Con apatía se volvió hacía unos frascos que contenían medicamentos. Una fuerte punzada de arrepentimiento le invadió a la altura del corazón. Ella no tenía derecho a arruinar la felicidad de los demás sólo porque ella no podía conseguir la propia. De nuevo esa sensación de vació se apoderó de su ser. Miró de reojo al chico y notó que él aún seguía sonriendo.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –por supuesto, el chico no se inmuto ante su tan notoria irritación, ni siquiera al escuchar como crujían sus nudillos.

– Leí en un libro que las personas cambiaban al estar enamoradas, pero esa información no esta del todo correcta.

– …

– Cambiar significa convertir un _'algo'_ en otro _'algo'._

– …

– Y eso conlleva a que el _'algo'_ original pierde su esencia…

La joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo al tiempo en que trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

– Y sin la esencia, las cosas ya no son las mismas. Se pierden así mismas…

Contuvo la respiración. El tiempo se detuvo. Ya todo estaba claro…

– _Tú te has perdido a ti __misma._

El chico seguía sonriendo como sí nada, como sí lo que acababa de decir era tan normal como comentarle a alguien la hora o la fecha en la que estaban. Sin embargo, para ella fue más que un simple comentario o intento de entablar una conversación. Era la verdad más grande. Y lo que más le dolía es que ella no quería ni podía hacer nada al respecto.

Haruno Sakura había cambiado. Ya no era la misma.

Su corazón ya no latía con el entusiasmo de antes ya que luego de tanto dolor estaba tan cansado y tan herido que era casi un milagro que aún tuviera vida.

Sus ojos siempre alegres y con ese resplandor que lo iluminaba todo eran ahora como dos luceros que morían poco a poco en el fondo de la nada.

La sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba había sido borrada por completo de su rostro y esa melodía que emitían sus labios era ahora un eco que quedaba gravado en la memoria de todos aquellos que alguna vez le escucharon.

– Descansa un poco. Mañana vendré a ver cuanto has mejorado.

Su semblante era inexpresivo y con una última mirada hacia el joven –que para fastidio suyo seguía sonriendo– se retiró de la habitación. Con paso seguro llegó hasta uno de los pasillos desabitados del hospital y sin siquiera darse cuenta se recostó sobre una de las frías paredes mientras lentamente las heridas de su interior volvían a sangrar, derrotándola casi instantáneamente.

Su cuerpo tan cansado, su vista casi nublada por todas las emociones que la embargaban, su mente tan distante y su alma tan pulverizada…

Sí. Había cambiado. Pero había algo que no podía cambiar. Algo que la hacía ser la Sakura de siempre. Algo que la distinguía por encima de todo y de todos.

_Sus sentimientos_

Y es que por mucho que trataba de aparentar que no le dolía, por mucho que fingiese ante los demás que la situación le era indiferente, por más que dejara siempre en claro que lo suyo había sido una obsesión de niña tonta que había superado con la madurez y el tiempo, aún con todos sus dotes de actriz, por muy perfecta que fuera a la hora de mentir… no se podía engañar así misma, mucho menos a su corazón.

_Le amaba. Tanto que dolía. Tanto que sangraba por dentro._

Y no, no es que fuera masoquista de nacimiento. No es que le gustara sufrir. No es que no quisiera alejarse de él. Es que simple y sencillamente le amaba. Y el amor la hacía masoquista. El amor la hacía sufrir. El amor le impedía alejarse.

Y por ese hecho, por ese simple y bendito hecho es que ella _moría_ por dentro. Para cualquier persona racional lo más sano sería olvidar y seguir adelante con la vida. Pero ella no era racional. No cuando se trataba de _él_. No cuando ese sentimiento que la mataba por dentro era el mismo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante con la esperanza que llegaría el día en que quizás todos sus _sueños_ se verían realizados.

'_Sueños'_

¿Qué eran realmente los sueños? ¿Acaso no eran las ilusiones que albergaban todas las personas? ¿Realmente valía la pena soñar? ¿Acaso ella no tenía claro que al despertar todo se resumía en la miserable realidad que la rodeaba? ¿Es que ella no había despertado ya desde hacía mucho tiempo? ¿O simplemente lo había creído?

Poco a poco sus fuerzas colapsaron, sus piernas ya no le permitían seguir de pie aún cuando la pared sostenía la mayor parte de su peso corporal. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo de deslizo por la fría superficie del muro hasta llegar delicadamente al gélido suelo. Su vista se fue nublando poco a poco y a diferencia de hacía unos minutos ésta vez no pudo ni quiso contener el llanto.

¿Qué más daba? Ahí solo estaban ella y su soledad, aguantando el dolor y el sufrimiento que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. Todo era tristeza en su alma mientras su llanto era derramado por milésima vez. El frío de los recuerdos la abrazaba de nuevo, congelando su sangre y sus anhelos, acabando por siempre con sus sueños y sus ilusiones. Y es que ella solo podía soñar con él. Pero había llegado el momento de ya no hacerlo.

Al principio tenía miedo de penderle. Una sonrisa irónica surcó los delicados labios, dándole un aspecto más frágil del que alguna vez mostró.

_Perderle__._

Antes, la tan sola idea le aterraba hasta las entrañas. Ahora ya no. Porque ya no tenía miedo de perderle, ya no podía perderle. Porque ella nunca le tuvó. Ni le tenía. Y quizás jamás le tendría. Y lo más increíble es que aunque le desgarrara el alma…

_Él siempre la tendría a ella…_

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba verle, oírle, sentir su presencia, creer que lo de ellos podía ser. Y lo supo. En ese momento lo supo. Por siempre sería suya. Por siempre le amaría. Por siempre le buscaría. Por siempre iría dónde él. Justo como haría en ese momento. Sin importar qué.

* * *

Así como en el pasado él la había herido y rechazado con sus desprecios una y mil veces; igualmente _ella_ ahora le hería y rechazaba con su indiferencia. Y él como todo bastardo prepotente y mentiroso fingía que le importaba mucho menos que un comino. Porque era verdad, a él no le importaba en absoluto. Y es que era una mentira tan perfecta que hasta él mismo la creía.

De la misma manera en que un día _ella_ quiso ser todo lo que él necesitaba en la vida y él le pagó dejándola abandonada; así deseaba ahora él serlo todo para ella, pero esta vez fue ella quién le había abandonado a él. Y lo irónico era que él seguía buscando un motivo para vivir, ignorando por completo que ella había sido _siempre_ su única razón.

De la forma en que una vez _ella_ fue débil y necesito tenerlo a él junta _ella _mientras él era fuerte y pasó de ella; así de débil era él sí no la tenía a _ella_ junto a él mientras que ella no se daba cuenta y pasaba de él como él lo hacía con ella. Sin embargo, su orgullo era tan grande que incluso le segaba y no le permitía ver su debilidad.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta de la situación le dolía. Le dolía tanto que sentía como algo le desgarraba por dentro. Más él no entendía. Y como todo Uchiha orgulloso al no entender lo que le pasaba, decidió ignorarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza. No podía perder el tiempo en estupideces cuando se suponía que debía mantener al cien por ciento su concentración. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a concentrar todo su chakra. Esta vez no fallaría, haría el chidori en las dimensiones que tenía planeado. Sin embargo…

– ¡Kuso!

No, por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarse en algo más. Con una última mirada de fastidio se fue a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era realmente un alivio que el dobe no haya ido a entrenar con él ya que le restregaría por el resto de su existencia que no había sido capaz de crear un chidori como Kami manda.

Su mirada se volvió de pronto en una más fría de la habitual. Desde que había regresado a la aldea le había quedado más que claro que las cosas no serían como una vez lo fueron. Y no es que en este punto él se pusiera melancólico a extrañar sus antiguas relaciones y al mismo tiempo a desear que todo volviera a la normalidad.

No. Por supuesto que no. Desde el momento en que abandonó la Villa tuvo muy en claro que se había vuelto un traidor y todo traidor no merecía más que la muerte. Le bastaba el hecho de haber regresado y llevar una vida relativamente normal. No necesitaba más que eso. Mucho menos rogaría por algo que a su parecer, era una estupidez y perdida de tiempo como lo era el hecho de entablar relaciones con los que alguna vez consideró amigos. Hasta aquí, todo iba bien.

_Sin embargo __había un 'algo' que le hacía dudar._

Aún así él seguía ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y es que la soledad no suponía ningún problema, al contrario, a él le gustaba estar solo. Las miradas cargadas de odio que le dirigían cada vez que le veían pasar eran pasadas olímpicamente por su indiferencia. Si. Ignoraba todo a la perfección. Todo.

_Excepto a ella._

Y es que cuando _ella _estaba frente a él todo lo que él se esforzaba por construir se derrumbaba al instante, inclusive antes de verla llegar porque cuando estaba frente a ella se daba cuenta de lo vacía que era su vida, que la soledad dolía incluso más de lo que una vez él le había dicho a ella, la indiferencia era un arma que funcionaba con todos, excepto con _ella _porque simple y sencillamente no podía ignorarla.

_Sólo podía fingir que lo hacía._

Y él sabía que a _ella_ le dolía. Sabía cuanto la lastimaba. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo porque esa era la única forma para alejarla de él. Sólo así, con sus desprecios, sus palabras hirientes, con sus frías miradas podría lograr que ella entendiera el mensaje, mensaje que era completamente falso pues –en su interior y por mucho que quisiera negarlo– éste era otro porque realmente él quería verle siempre, quería escuchar su sonrisa, que ella se preocupara por él. Y esto, ni él lo sabía.

Y ella había captado el mensaje. Porque sí antes la doblegaba con sus frías miradas ahora ella le miraba igual de desafiante, sí antes él intentaba apartarse de ella ahora ya no necesitaba hacerlo porque ella ni se acercaba a él, sí antes él la ignoraba por completo ahora ella le devolvía el favor pasando olímpicamente de él.

– Hn

A él no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que le importaba en verdad era ser más y más fuerte cada día y eso lo lograría solo entrenando y alejando toda interrupción y _molestia_ de su vida.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto no estar con ella? ¿Por qué su respiración se volvía pesada cada vez que la veía a lo lejos? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cuando a sus sentidos llegaba la estela de su aroma? ¿Por qué sus labios se le antojaban como el agua en medio de un desierto? ¿Por qué deseaba saber que sabor tenía la piel cremosa de su cuello? ¿Qué era _eso_ que sentía cuando pensaba ella? ¡¿Y por qué Demonios la deseaba tanto?!

No. Él no era así. Un Uchiha no podía ser así. No cuando tenía un orgullo al que cuidar, no cuando se suponía que a él nada ni nadie le importaba, no cuando se suponía que todo sentimiento había muerto en él.

_No cuando ella era tan poca cosa._

Porque eso es lo que era, una tonta y débil _kunoichi_ que ante cualquier situación lloraba sin consuelo estorbando siempre en el camino. Una mujer que no tenía nada para ofrecerle a un hombre, ni un cuerpo bonito, ni un rostro hermoso, ni siquiera una personalidad encantadora.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, el hielo que le rodeaba comenzaba a derretirse con el tan solo recuerdo de la chica fastidiosa, de la mujer orgullosa…

Con el dolor de su alma bajo la vista, cubriendo sus zafiros negros con las mechas rebeldes que le caían por el rostro. Se mentía a él mismo. Pero no a su corazón. Porque para él Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo que realmente se quería hacer creer. Era simple y sencillamente perfecta.

¿Pero y él?

Él era un maldito bastardo que hacía sufrir a cuanta persona se le acercara. Él era el débil que no soportaba que ella estuviera cerca. Él era tan poca cosa. Él era igual de maldito que el resto de su extinto Clan. Y por todas esas razones era bien merecido el que quedara solo.

Miró hacia el cielo que amenazaba con derramar de un momento a otro toda la lluvia que no caía en días. Meditó un poco sobre todo lo vivido las últimas semanas hasta hace unos momentos. Con la sonrisa más arrogante de su repertorio decidió que era lo mejor. Se quedaría solo. Su vida seguiría igual de vacía. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

Cualquiera que le viera sonreír de esa manera pensaría que el gran Uchiha se creía el dueño del mundo, que su orgullo y soberbia superaba los límites. Más equivocados no podrían estar, ya que por dentro el Uchiha lloraba amargamente.

Dispuesto a seguir con su vida estaba, cuando poniéndose de pie para regresar a su mansión y seguir pretendiendo que nada le importaba hasta que fue consciente que no estaba solo y por primera vez en días sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron en una mirada que aceleró en corazón de ambos.

* * *

No sabía el por qué y estaba segura que aunque supiera las razones no las entendería. Sólo sabía que deseaba verle, sentir su presencia, que él se fijara en ella aunque sea un bendito segundo, sentir por un instante que sólo existían ellos dos, creer que cuando él la viese sentiría las mismas sensaciones que ella sentía cada vez que le veía.

Sí, era una locura y ella lo sabía muy bien porque siempre salía lastimada, porque al final su rostro siempre terminaba bañado en lágrimas, porque las heridas de su tan mutilado corazón se volvían a abrir, causándole más y más daño.

Y ella no lo culpaba. No cuando era ella quién se buscaba todo el sufrimiento que la embargaba. No cuando valía la pena. Porque para ella el verle no tenía precio, ni siquiera todo el dolor que le causaba su cercanía era suficiente.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba más de lo que podía decir, más de lo que podía sentir, más de lo que se le permitía a cualquier mortal. Y ella no podía ni quería evitarlo.

Y en ese segundo, en ese bendito segundo cuando sus miradas chocaron se sintió desfallecer. Podría recordar por siempre el momento, congelar el tiempo, pero por muy doloroso que fuera nunca podría esperar lo mismo de él. No cuando al siguiente segundo él había cambiado su expresión a una más fría, recordándole el por qué lo suyo era una causa perdida.

Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente a la altura del pecho al ver como él se acercaba a ella, con aires de arrogancia, haciéndole sentir tan poca cosa frente a él. Y por primera vez en meses no pudo fingir que no le dolía. Más aún cuando él pasó como sí nada a la par suya. Su alma se estremeció al sentir la ráfaga de aíre que él había dejado a su paso.

* * *

Realmente la vida no podía ser más cruel. Justo cuando había decidido no volver a verla, ella venía y se paraba frente a él. No pudo evitar estremecerse al verla ahí frente él, tan vulnerable, mirándolo tan intensamente con esos jades tan hermosos. No recordaba cuanto hacía que no la veía, pero para él habían pasado muchos años, siglos quizás. Y quizás fue por eso que la veía hermosa. Realmente hermosa.

Pero como todo bastardo que huye de sus problemas, optó por ignorarla. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano cambio su expresión a una de fastidio, dándole a entender que le molestaba su presencia. No podía ser más falso.

Con todos sus aires de superioridad se dirigió hacia ella, mostrando su mejor faceta de falsedad. Perfectamente pudo haber desaparecido pero necesitaba sentirla cerca por última vez, necesitaba volver a respirar su fragancia, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros que para él fueron la distancia más larga que hubiese recorrido en la vida.

* * *

Los latidos de su corazón era lo único que escuchaba, la fría brisa que anunciaba que pronto llovería era lo único que sentía, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas comenzaba a mezclarse con el brillo de sus labios.

_No tenía nada que perder. Solamente a él._

_

* * *

  
_

– ¿Por qué me ignoras de esa manera? ¡¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?!

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Algo en su interior le dijo que era el momento. La oportunidad perfecta para que ella se alejara por siempre de él.

El silencio era pesado, incluso el tiempo contribuyo a que hubiera más incomodidad, pues la llovizna acababa de comenzar.

– ¿Por qué nunca me respondes? –exigió saber la chica casi al borde de las lágrimas.

– …

No, no podía más. La tormenta era fuerte que ella. Siempre había sido así. Siempre era derrotada. Siempre sería débil.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hecho?

Sasuke no soportaría más. Aunque no la viera directamente sabía que estaba destrozada, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué esta vez –justo esta vez– ella no le pagaba con la misma moneda? ¿Por qué sonaba tan derrotada? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente entender el mensaje y alejarse de él?

Quería ir dónde ella, abrazarla, demostrarle que era capaz de dejar todo su maldito orgullo por ella, decirle sin palabras que la lastimarla era lo último que quería. Una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él. Se odiaba así mismo. Él sólo la lastimaba una y otra vez. Y sin quererlo admitirlo, también se lastimaba así mismo.

– ¡Responde!

– Hn

Ella le miró con rencor, mientras que él ni siquiera se dignaba a volverse hacia ella y mirarla de frente.

– ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¿Es lo único que tienes por decir?

– Eres tan poca cosa. ¿Tendría acaso que reparar en tu existencia?

'_¿No ves cuanto me importas?'_

Algo dentro de él se hizo mil pedazos. La sensación de remordimiento era muy intensa.

Ella se quedó helada, procesando dolorosamente cada una de las palabras dichas por el Uchiha.

– Si. Quizás sea cierto lo que dices, pero eso no te hace mejor que yo, Uchiha.

– …

– No quita el hecho que seas un miserable…

'_Ni eso impide que te ame'_

– Hn.

– ¡Mírame!

'_Por favor. Mírame' _

¿Por qué no le veía? ¿Realmente la consideraba tan poca cosa como para ni siquiera volverse para verla de frente?

– Mejor vete a casa, _Sa-ku-ra_. Ahí no sentirán lástima por lo patética que eres.

Y estaba por dar por finalizado el encuentro cuando la voz de la chica volvió asonar.

– Lo entiendo. No eres más que un _cobarde_.

Fue el detonante para exteriorizar toda la ira que llevaba por dentro. Nunca supo en que momento se volvió hacia la chica y acortó la distancia entre ambos. El rostro de Sakura era como un poema. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

– Escúchame estúpida _kunoichi_. Estoy harto de tus juegos.

Los ojos de Sasuke no la engañaban. Mostraban ira incontrolable, pero no por eso ella se intimaría.

– Y yo de los tuyos, U-Chi-ha

Y quizás fue el tono arrogante en que ella pronuncio su apellido o talvez el hecho de que ya no le llamaba por su nombre, pero la ira de Sasuke llegó a límites insospechables. Sakura retrocedió inconscientemente.

– ¡Vete al Demonio!

'_No me dejes, por favor'_

La chica siguió retrocediendo hasta que se vio acorralada entre unos árboles. Kuso, ahora si estaba en problemas.

– Vete. Déjame.

'_¿No ves cuanto me quema tu presencia?'_

Sasuke siguió avanzando hacia ella. Estaba fuera de sí y con el _Sharingan_ activado. ¿Por qué esa mujer era tan terca? ¿Por qué no entendía que él sólo quería protegerla de él mismo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llevar las cosas al extremo? ¿Por qué siempre él caía en sus juegos?

La llovizna comenzaba a azotar con más fuerza, pegando sus cabellos a sus rostros, y mojando parcialmente sus ropas. Pero esos detalles a ningunos de los dos les importaba en absoluto.

Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza, y toda ira que Sasuke pudo haber sentido se esfumó por completo al ver que ella le miraba con temor. ¿Tanto miedo le causaba? ¿Realmente creía que era capaz de lastimarla? Con un suspiro de fastidio desactivó el _Sharingan_ y mantuvo una distancia prudente entre ambos.

– ¿Realmente crees que te lastimaré? ¡Tks!

– No. Para nada. Solamente creí que utilizarías tu Sharingan para desnudarme con la mirada… –ironizó la chica, pero calló al instante en que calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Un sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro y más aún al ver la expresión de Sasuke. Con humillación bajo su vista. Era más que obvio que jamás pasaría esa idea por la mente del Uchiha.

– ¿Creés que usaría mi Sharingan para desnudarte con la mirada?

'_No lo necesito. Ya lo hago'_

– Iie.

'_No sabes cuanto lo desearía'_

Sus miradas chocaron sin proponérselo. Ambos quedaron fascinados. Sakura se veía realmente hermosa. Sus grandes ojos mirándole fijamente, sus rosados labios entreabiertos, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, sus ropas que comenzaban a transparentar lo que había debajo de ellas. El Uchiha se había quedado sin aliento. Y él… Sakura le veía fascinada. Su cabello pegado a la frente, su mirada con un brillo que jamás le había visto, sus labios más apetecibles que nunca…

Inconscientemente avanzó cinco pasos más hacía ella mientras que ella se pegaba más al tronco del árbol. Ambos estaban hipnotizados con la mirada del otro. Tres pasos más hacia el frente y Sasuke ya rozaba el cuerpo de la chica.

– ¿Q-Qué haces?

'_No me ilusiones por favor'_

El sentido común le decía que se apartara de ella, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. No cuando era su corazón contra su mente. No cuando la tenía más cerca que nunca. no cuando ese brillo especial había vuelto a los ojos de ellas.

No, no lo soportaba. El corazón le latía violentamente, todo su ser temblaba por completo. Eran sueños, sólo ilusiones. Pero Kami sabía que lo deseaba tanto que dolía…

– Por favor…

'_Soy tuya'_

Dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que le hacían volver a la realidad, que de devolvían la razón. _'Por favor' _Ahora todo estaba claro. Ella no le quería, ella le suplicaba que se alejara de ella. Separarse de ella fue muy difícil, pero no lo mostraría. Su orgullo había sido pisoteada muchas veces ya ese día. Sakura volvió a bajar su mirada. Era una estúpida al creer cosas que nunca serían.

El Uchiha se separó un poco de la chica. Su mirada volvía a ser la misma fría de siempre.

– Vete a tu casa.

Sin embargo, ella ni se inmutó. Y justo antes de que Sasuke se alejara por completo, ella le miró directamente a los ojos. Sasuke quedó desarmado. Y sin importarle las consecuencias, la reacción de la chica, su propio orgullo pisoteado por completo, sin importarle nada más que ella, en un impulso desesperado y hasta cierto punto impropio de él, acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos, saboreo la respiración de la chica mientras que ella sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, mientras él la besaba como sí el mundo estuviera próximo a dejar de existir.

Y en efecto. El mundo había dejado de existir. Sólo existían ellos dos, besándose en medio de una tormenta sin nada más en la mente que el momento que estaban viviendo. Tanta pasión contenida, tanto deseo suprimido daban paso a las más delirantes sensaciones que nacían a la altura del vientre mientras los escalofríos recorrían como choques eléctricos sus cuerpos por completo.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que el aire fue vital. Fue un instante, un breve instante en que ambos se vieron a los ojos. Todo estaba dicho. Se necesitan con urgencia. Necesitan apagar esa hoguera que llevaban encendida por dentro. Sasuke volvió a reclamar los labios de la pelirrosa, esta vez con más violencia y desespero que la primera vez.

Las ropas estaban empapadas casi por completo, cosa que facilitaba la exploración que Sasuke le hacía al cuerpo de Sakura. Ella nunca sintió en qué momento el chico la había tomado entre sus brazos para salir de aquel lugar y fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó cuando al volver a la realidad se encontraban en una habitación muy poco iluminada en dónde al centro había una cama grande. Su corazón casi se salé de su pecho. Era la propuesta que había estado esperando por años.

Sasuke la veía con ese mismo brillo extraño en sus ojos. No podía evitar temblar y antes de decir si quiera algo, el chico la volvió a tomar en brazos mientras se dirigían al lecho que de seguro llevaba años esperándoles.

Los dos temblaban por la emoción, Sakura por ver realizada su ilusión de mujer y Sasuke porque no lograba entender qué eran todas esas emociones que sentía por la joven. Pero se olvido de todas sus dudas al instante en que volvía a reclamar sus labios por completo. Era un sabor adictivo, pero por mucho que le gustara besarla él quería más. Y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo.

Con un deseo ardiente comenzó a besar su cuello, sacando más de un débil gemido a la pelirrosa mientras con una destreza desconocida hasta el momento le sacó sin ningún problema la camisa roja que llevaba la joven dejándola únicamente en un sujetador negro. Kami, no soportó mucho antes de despojarla también de esa prenda.

El mundo dejo de girar. Sakura quedó helada al sentirse expuesta de manera tan íntima frente al Uchiha mientras que éste contuvo la respiración por la impresión que le dejó el ver esa par de preciosuras. Una punzada muy fuerte en su miembro le advirtió que debía controlarse muy a pesar del fuerte deseo que sentía por Sakura. La tarde era larga y la noche sería eterna. No tenía por qué apresurar las cosas.

Sasuke ardía. Eso se veía en la forma en que la miraba, en el bulto que dejaba entre ver sus pantalones, en la destreza de sus manos sobre los senos de la chica. Y él no quería arder solo. Quería que Sakura ardiera junto con él. Por eso la besaba de esa forma, por eso lamía un camino imaginario desde sus labios descendiendo hasta sus senos. Quería hacerla suya, quería hacerla sentir mujer, quería que le sintiera a él, ardiente y muy dentro de ella.

En un segundo se quitó él mismo los pantalones y la camisa, quedando solo en unos boxer negros que curiosamente combinaban con los interiores de la chica. La erección le apretaba más que nunca. No resistiría más tiempo.

Volvió a besar los labios de la chica con tanta vehemencia que se preguntaba porque había estado escondido por tanto tiempo eso que sentía con tanta intensidad. Y ella, ella estaba en una nube de éxtasis de la cuál no querría bajar nunca. A cada beso o caricia del chico se humedecía cada vez. No lo soportaba, deseaba tenerle dentro de ella, que la hiciera tocar el cielo junto con él. Pesando en esto estaba cuando un fuerte palpitar se apodero de su sexo al sentir como un dedo de Sasuke se introducía en ella. Ella gemía sin control, y sin siquiera esperárselo tocó el cielo antes de lo esperado.

Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, parecían más oscuros de lo que eran debido a toda la excitación y el deseo del momento. Sasuke sonrío arrogante al saber que era él quién llevaba el control cosa que cambio rápidamente cuando una mano traviesa de la kunoichi se adentro en los boxer y acaricio toda la longitud de la virilidad del chico. Ahora era Sakura quién sonreía arrogantemente. Hasta ahí podía soportar.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades el Uchiha la despojó de su falda mientras la recostaba en medio del lecho. La beso de nuevo, esta vez con más calma que las veces anteriores. Temblando por dentro la despojo de su última prenda…

Su quedó sin respiración. Sakura era simplemente perfecta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos se deshizo también de sus boxer, dejando ahora sin aliento a la joven. Kami, era enorme… con lo húmeda que estaba ella…

– ¿Éstas segura?

'_Sé mía'_

– Si…

'_Hazme tuya'_

Con cuidado se posicionó sobre la joven y justo cuando su miembro tocó su húmeda entrada, ambos supieron que no podía existir algo más correcto. Con cuidado entró poco a poco en ella y justo cuando llegó a la barrera de su inocencia entró de una sola embestida.

_El tiempo se detuvo… _

Magia. Era como hacer magia junto al ser amado. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban más que nunca, Sasuke se había quedado estático y así, inmóviles se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho olvidando por un instante ella el dolor y él la necesidad que tenía ya de moverse dentro de ella.

Las embestidas comienzan dulces y acompasadas, como las de dos jóvenes sin experiencia que intentan entregar lo mejor de sí, pero luego pasan a ser violentas y salvajes, como las de dos antiguos amantes que conocen todo el uno del otro.

– _Te amo… _

Su corazón se paralizó por completo. Ella había dicho que le amaba, se lo había confesado entre gemidos, pérdida en la magia que él hacia dentro de ella… pero y él, ¿Qué sentía por ella?

¿Realmente la amaba?

_Quizás_

Y es que la necesitaba tanto como a la vida misma, la deseaba tanto… entre más le hacía el amor aún más crecía su deseo por ella…

_Probablemente_

La manera en que le llamaba era especial, casi delirante, y él estaba dispuesto a toda una vida con ella, a construir un futuro juntos, a aprender de ella todo lo necesario y a enseñarle todo lo que ella necesitara saber, estaba dispuesto a resurgir su Clan junto con ella… estaba dispuesto a todo por ella…

_Si. La amaba_

Y ese sería su mayor secreto porque no estaba dispuesto a delatarse, porque no era necesario decir _"Te amo"_ para demostrar que lo hacías. Porque él era un bastardo que no se dejaba doblegar tan fácilmente por los sentimientos.

Sí. Se amaban. Tanto que morían por dentro. Tanto que sentían como el alma se les desgarraba por la intensidad del sentimiento. Porque tanto amor les hería alma y el corazón, mucho más que la indiferencia y el dolor.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Lamento los horrores de ortografía, pero es que tiempo fue lo menos que tuve para revisarlo. Cuando pueda, edito y corrijo. Honestamente estoy muy cabreada por el resultado, no me gusta para nada, pero al menos logre entregarlo "a tiempo" xD

Saludos,

Misa


End file.
